The Saint's Dragon of Judgment
by BlazefireDrago
Summary: The Saints was a powerful gang, rising to power through the efforts of one individual. Now, years later, that one person will wake up to a city in threat of three new gangs, and the Saints are nothing more than a memory. She'll need to climb through the ashes, bring the most powerful gang back and reclaim Stilwater, bringing Judgment to all that wronged her and her Gang.
1. Jailbreak

**Disclaimer: Saints Row is owned by Volition, Deep Silver and THQ Nordic.**

* * *

All of her life, Kazumi Kiryu never strayed from the darker side of the city underground life. Ever since she was born in 1985, she had to live in fear with her family from various Yakuza clans in Japan. The death of her parents while she was in her early teens forced her to hide in the shadows; only to reappear a year later as a changed girl. Her mind focused on revenge against the Yakuza, and over time, managed to kill various patriarchs without drawing suspicion to herself, earning the nickname of 'The Dragon of Judgment.'

Alongside the Yakuza, she hunted down anyone who had resorted to a life of crime, taking out kidnappers to potential rapists. The Japanese underground, realizing that their main sources of income were being severed, had issued an all-out man hunt on the Dragon of Judgment, not knowing the identity of the individual. She knew her life was over in Japan when she made an enemy out of the Yakuza and, biding her time, boarded a plane that flew towards America, landing in the city of Stilwater.

Even though she had escaped from the hunt of the Yakuza, her new life in Stilwater wouldn't come so easily as Gang Violence coursed through the streets. Hiding away, she took witness as the gangs in the city, the Vice Kings, Westside Rollerz and Los Carnales battled for control over the districts, littering the roads with destroyed vehicles and decaying corpses. Not even the Stilwater PD could contain their violence as much as they could and, making the decision, Kazumi moved towards Saints Row.

From there, after almost losing her life to the gangs in Mission Beach, she was saved by the arrival of the 3rd Street Saints, a new street gang that wore purple that killed the last Vice King in the district. Prompt by the leader, Julius Little, she headed over to the church the Saints operated, proving to the gang that she could fight after knocking out the team. It was through the Saints that she got to meet fellow Saints Dexter 'Dex' Jackson, Johnny Gat, Troy and Lin, meeting up with them as they drove the three gangs out of Saints Row.

Afterwards, when Julius announced who would lead operations against the three gangs with his lieutenants, Kazumi went on to take the city for the Saints. With Gat, she drove his girlfriend into faking her death before taking out the Vice Kings, meeting and helping the founder Benjamin King out of a bind and ending the yellow clad forces with Tanya Winter's death. Through Dex, she learned of how the Carnales lasted for so long before taking out their operations, ruining the alliance with the Columbians and killing the Lopez family. Through Lin, she got a taste of speed as she raced through the streets, eventually ending the gang with Joseph Price's death at the cost of the Saint Lieutenant's life.

With the Saints in full control of Stilwater, Julius Little named her his main man before getting arrested, allowing her to taste the freedom the Saints gave the city. Knowing that she was in charge for a time, she gave the gang time off to enjoy life, exploring the town and seeing what it offered. She enjoyed her time of peace as it reminded her of the time she lived before her family feared the Yakuza, shedding a tear for the lives gone from her life.

However, her gang was forced into doing dirty work for Chief Monroe of the SPD, who claims he has Julius' life in his hands and forcing them to kill Marshall Winslow. Before he could announce another hit, Dex planned out the attack then ended in the corrupt cop's death, running away and getting to the shadows. She then received a call from Alderman Hughes, who invited over to his boat before announcing his plans to kill her. Before he could get the chance, the boat detonated in the waters, claiming his life and putting the Dragon in a coma.

After five years, the Dragon of Judgment would wake up, to a changed Stilwater.

* * *

"Alright… it looks like it healed nicely."

A blinding light entered the girl's eyes as she groaned from the sound, waking up to spot a nurse overlooking her for her injuries, surrounded by what looked like prison guards. She couldn't say anything as she winced from the light while the physician backed away, surprising the two men over her appearance. To them, the menace that led the Saints was thought to be a man, so to see a young Asian woman with upper back length hair and a slim body was a shock. Regardless, the shifted the thoughts away as the nurse moved away.

"Careful doc," one of the guards commented. "Your patient's dangerous. Anything else you found on our 'VIP' here?"

"I have, and you're going to be in for a surprise," the nurse answered, crossing her arms. "Months ago, while her face was still in the process of recovery, we were able to see that her body healed nicely, giving us the opportunity to remove the bandages. As we did… we noticed that she has a full back tattoo of a dragon."

"So? Many punks usually get full back tattoos to rebel against society—"

"If it was done here in Stilwater," he was interrupted, letting the nurse continue. "But the style of this girl's tattoo appeared to be Japanese, meaning that she must have had it done somewhere in Japan, long before coming to America. Only one group of people would gain ink like that there, and that's the Yakuza."

"Are you telling me that she might have been…"

"We're still unsure." Frowning, the doctor looked at the laying form of the girl in question before speaking up. "Regardless, whether or not she's Yakuza won't matter to you."

"You're right, it doesn't," the other guard finally spoke up before pointing his finger at the woman. "You got anything you want to say to the judge, you better start thinking of it now…"

"You're wasting your time," his partner calmed him down. "Let's get a hold of Troy."

With that said, the three personnel left the girl lying in the bed before exiting the infirmary, allowing her to gather her thoughts and remember who she was. She then sighed as she remembered her name as Kazumi Kiryu, and her last memory was that of her meeting with the Alderman before the yacht detonated. Breathing in and out, she tried to figure out what caused the explosion, only to shake her head as she couldn't come up with anything.

"Hey," her thoughts were disturbed when a young voice caught her attention, looking over to see a young man pull the curtain before speaking out. "Is it really you?"

"Do I know you," she asked out to him.

"My brother was in the Saints and he told me all about you. Listen, we got to get you out of here."

"Well, I'm sure if we ask nicely…"

"I know a way out."

"Oh yeah," she question before frowning, leaning forward. "Then why are you still here?"

"I heard you were in here and wanted to bust you out." All he got as an answer was her lying back down on the bed, prompting him to continue. "Look, getting out of here is a two man job and no one else would give it a try."

"You really expect me to trust someone I haven't met before," She barked out, glaring at him.

"Oh come on, I just got myself shanked so I could get a chance to talk to you. Doesn't that show I'm loyal?"

"It shows that you are dumb enough to let yourself get stabbed."

"I'm trying to help you."

"You know what I got the last time I trusted someone? Backstabbed and blown the fuck up."

"You need me."

"THE HELL I DO," she shouted out, wincing as she got up. "I got the Saints."

The young man could only laugh as he spoke out. "Yeah… sure you do."

"What's that supposed to mean."

He then looked around before continuing. "Hey, how long do you think you were out?"

"I don't know… maybe two or three weeks?"

"Look, I know you think you're a badass with a strong moral code, but do you even know where you're at," He questioned her, leaning upwards as he spoke. "Without me, you'll be wondering around the prison for hours. Even if you manage to hide from the guards that long, and if you actually figure out how to get outside these walls, you're just going to find out that you're sitting on a goddamn island." He then added one more to add injury. "And I'm pretty sure you can't outswim the coast guard."

"Damn," she cursed out, breathing heavily before looking at him. "Well, do you have a boat stashed around here?"

"No," he simply answered before smirking. "But I know where we can steal one."

She then thought about his proposal, taking in what he had said beforehand into her mind. From what the man told her, when she brought up the Saints, he made it sound like either they abandoned her or the gang fell apart, with the latter being the likely solution. She didn't abandon the hope of them staying in the city and, nodding to herself, looked to the man beside her.

"What's your name," she asked him, stunning him before speaking up. "If you're going to get me out, then I need to know who I'm trusting here."

"Oh, right," He nodded before announcing himself. "Carlos."

"Alright then, Carlos… let's get out of here."

Wincing, she slowly got off the bed before standing back up, stretching herself to relieve herself of all of the knots in her joints and regaining her strength. Seeing Carlos stand up from his own bed, she moved over to see another doctor looking over the files on the desk, not noticing the convicts on their feet. With him distracted, she quickly moved towards him before getting him in a headlock, struggling with the man before hearing the sound of the neck snapping, dropping the doctor as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Holy shit," she heard Carlos comment before he spoke up. "OK, there are two ways we can get out of here. We can sneak out of here through the rooftops, or go out through the front gates. It's your call."

Not wasting any time, Kazumi took a look around the room before moving towards one of the exits, kicking the door open and shocking two other officers. Realizing that both her and Carlos were breaking out, the cops brought out their batons before rushing towards them, intending on knocking them out and throwing them behind bars. Once they got to them, one of them lashed her weapon at the female convict, only to have the girl grab her arm before twisting it, screaming out as her weapon fell out of her hands.

The other guard was shocked to see Kazumi maneuver around his partner before getting punched in the face by Carlos, stumbling backwards before lashing his own baton at the Hispanic. Reacting quickly, the Saints' admirer grabbed the weapon before it could strike him down, struggling with the guard to prevent it from hitting his body. As they fought over it, the female cop was kicked down to the ground by the convict, and just as she was about to get up, she was knocked out as the Saint Legend stomped on her face.

Turning around, she rushed over to aid Carlos against his opponent, chopping the guard in the back of the neck and causing him to stagger. Taking the opportunity, the young man removed the baton out of the guard's hands before bashing it in the man's head. Seeing him collapse, the Hispanic began to kick the downed man in the stomach, only to feel Kazumi's hand on his shoulder and shaking her head.

"They're out, Carlos," she told him before letting go, kicking another door open before looking back. "Come on, we gotta keep going."

"Uh, right," he muttered as he delivered one more kick before heading out, following behind the girl as they made their way towards the rooftops. "So, uh… do you remember my brother?"

"I don't know," she answered, frowning as she remembers the gang. "A lot of people wore purple, and I haven't gotten around to learning their names." Jumping up, she climbed over the vents before helping Carlos up, taking the lead as she continued. "Besides, I mostly hung out with the lieutenants."

"Fair enough." Humming, he grinned as he followed the girl before speaking out. "Man, I seriously can't believe I'm breaking out with you."

"It must have been a dream come true for you then."

"What do you plan to do once we get out of here?"

"Let's hold off on that until we escape this place."

Nodding to her answer, he watched as the woman led the way through, eventually reaching outside. However, she ducked as a guard armed with an NR4 pistol patrolled the roof and, motioning for the baton in Carlos' possession, through the blunt weapon at the cop's hand, forcing him to drop the firearm. She didn't waste time to get up on top afterwards before rushing towards him, jumping into the air before landing a fist into his face, knocking him out in the process.

Carlos watched in shock as the girl grabbed the pistol off the guard before gazing to the right, going wide eyed as another guard took notice of Kazumi before bringing out his shotgun. However, Kazumi took notice of him as well and, as the cop aimed at her, she quickly drew the pistol before taking the shot, seeing the bullet impact his head followed by the body collapsing on the ground. She then reloaded the pistol as Carlos got up, running over to pick up the gun before using it to kill another guard. Looking back, he was met with a deadpanned expression on Kazumi's face.

"Uh, it was either that, or have him shoot you," he reasoned with her, only for her to shake her head. "What?"

"They'll know we're out now," she pointed out as she continued her pace just as the alarms blared to life. "See?"

"Sorry, I was trying to help."

Shrugging, she walked over towards the corpse of the guard that Carlos killed, picking up another NR4 alongside the ammunition off the body. Thanks to the alarm coming to life, the police forces stationed in the prison are now aware of the two convicts and are now mobilizing to prevent their escape. Both Kazumi and the young Saint admirer heard the sound of chopper blades as police copters flew up to the skies, forcing the girl to narrow her eyes before quickening her pace.

Keeping the pistols pointed outwards, she moved through the rooftops of the prison, taking shots at any cop that came in her way. While she gunned down any officer that was far from them, Carlos took it upon himself to keep those that came near them away, bashing their faces before following it up with a shotgun blast in their chests. One cop managed to grip the gun in his hands, but just as he was about to struggle against their foe, the Saint legend quickly fired her hand gun into the cop's head, splattering the blood in the Hispanic's face as the corpse fell to the ground.

Looking over, he could spot a faint smile on the girl's face as she turned back to make her way out of the prison, prompting the young man to follow along behind her. Looking down to the ground, he noticed the cops coming out of the main gate and the garages, armed with shotguns and handguns, with a few sporting out assault rifles. While he thought it was overkill, he smirked as he knows he's with the girl that became well known in the Saints.

"Lots of guys down there with guns," he pointed out before smirking. "They don't know who they're dealing with."

"Oh, they do know," he heard her as she glanced over. "They're just idiotic to think they can handle me with larger numbers."

"Man, has anyone ever told you that you're a badass?" He then chuckled as they made their way down to the ground, ignoring the choppers as their lights shined on them. "And I told you I'd get you out of here."

"Unless we're off this island, I wouldn't say we're out of here just yet."

"Still, we came so far together."

Ignoring him, she was about to turn the corner when bullets flew passed her, making her fall back to the corner before glancing outwards. Groaning, she spotted most of the cops aiming their rifles towards their location, their fingers close to the triggers. Cursing herself, she moved her arm out to fire back, exchanging rounds with the cops as some of her shots impacted their bodies, dropping a few of the Police's numbers.

Retracting her arm back, she reloaded the NR4 before wincing in pain, looking to see that one of their rounds grazed her arm. Scoffing, she tore the top of the prison jumpsuit off before wrapping it around her waist, tearing a part of the cloth before wrapping it around the wound. As she did, Carlos gazed at her back to see that, although she wore a tank top, a dragon tattoo was visible within. Thinking back to when the cops were talking, he remembered them mentioning something about her getting the tattoo done in Japan.

Feeling his eyes on her back, Kazumi rolled her eyes as the pain subsided before lashing her arm out, firing back at more of the rifle armed guards as they returned the gesture. Shaking his head, Carlos moved till he was by her side and, taking a deep breath, got up and rushed out to the open, using his shotgun to fire at the long distance. While the pellets from his gun can't reach the range the guards were at, it proved efficient as they cops jumps out of the way regardless, allowing Kazumi to get out to the open and shoot them down with her pistols.

Scurrying off, the cops that survived the shooting out of the group ran off with their lives and as Carlos was about to give chase, his partner stopped him from pursuing, shaking her head as they were not their focus. Looking to the left, she spotted the police setting up barricades with their vehicles, believing that they could contain the two convicts. Shaking her head, she rushed towards the police blockade, exchanging fire with the cops and keeping an eye one Carlos' distance to her.

Hearing the sirens, she turned around just in time to barely avoid an approaching cop car, gritting her teeth before firing her guns at the vehicle. Unlike people, cars took more than one bullet to be dealt with; a lesson she knew first hand years ago. Regardless, she kept fire onto the vehicle until one of the bullets punctured through, injuring the driver and causing the car to move out of control before plunging into the water.

While she kept herself occupied with the cops firing back, Carlos wasted no time with highjacking one of the vehicles, hotwiring it before turning on the ignition. Smirking as he has something going for him, he drove the machine down towards the makeshift barricade, smashing it apart and knocking the cops closest to them. The force of the impact almost made the young man bump his head onto the wheel, but after looking over to his sides, he can tell that his partner smiled as he removed a roadblock to the escape, getting out of the car as she joined him.

"Nice going there kid," she complimented him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We're almost out of here. Think you can drive the boat?"

"I can try," he answered, regaining his balance. "Just as long as you can keep the cops off of me."

"Uhh…" Motioning behind her, the sight of the police corpses on the ground met his eyes as she continued. "Am I the type of person that would allow them to touch us?"

"Good point."

"Now come on." Letting go of the shoulder, she moved towards the boat docked before gazing back at him. "The more time we waste, the more time the cops will come back."

Nodding, he followed her over towards their escape vehicle, keeping the shotgun in his hands until he jumped in. True to Kazumi's word, more prison guards began to make their way out towards them, prompting him to hurry up and turn the boat's ignition on. As he did, the girl looked at the numbers and figured whatever rounds she had wouldn't be enough to take them out, spotting a heavy machine gun before picking it up.

"OK, I got the boat controls," Carlos announced to her, starting to drive off away from the prison. "Man the gun. I'm going to get us out of here."

"You worry about your job, and let me do mine," she barked back before taking aim with the rifle, shooting down the cops that remained on the island. As she did, it didn't take long for the police to give chase as both choppers and boats appeared around them, attempting to stop the two from escaping and leaving their sights. Groaning and rolling her eyes, she adjusted her sights before opening fire on the closest helicopter, amazed as the bullets tore through it before it lost control and crashed on a nearby boat.

Shifting her aim over, she continued to open fire on her pursuers as they gave chase, taking note that the distance between them and the prison island grew farther apart. The cops didn't waste time as their passengers fired back with their pistols and rifles, though the girl scoffed as most of their bullets flew past her escape vehicle. A few of their rounds did manage to impact the railing, but they were nothing as she kept her shots lined up, destroying their boats and watching them sink into the waters.

Before she could have a chance to rest, more police vehicles appeared to replace the ones she destroyed, making her sigh in irritation before resuming fire. While she fought them off, her own boat sped past one of the bridges that connected the north and south islands of Stilwater, making the young man driving the boat smirk. Looking back, he noticed that after she took out the boats, she aimed the gun at the helicopter, taking a few shots at the cockpit before settling down as it spiraled out of control before crashing into the waves.

"Jeez, how many of them are there," she heard her partner ask out as she continued to open fire on the cops. "They really want us locked up in there."

"Don't worry about it, just keep going to the city," she ordered out, barely dodging a stray bullet before returning fire on the boats, tearing them to shreds with her rounds. With the last of them dealt with, she gazed the background for any more that would appear from the horizon, only to sigh as no more boats or choppers were in sight other than the wreckage. Placing the rifle back on the boat, she made her way over to Carlos as the boat neared Stilwater's Sunnyvale Gardens, taking in the sight of Saint's Row as it is now.

"That's the row," she asked out in shock, getting a nod from the young man as he gazed over the city.

"It is now," he answered her.

"(Damn)," she muttered out in Japanese, earning a look before speaking up. "When the hell did this happen?"

"When Ultor got involved."

"The clothing company? That Ultor?"

"Yeah." Letting his eyes travel to Kazumi, he continued. "Ever since Alderman Hughes was killed in that bombing of yours years ago, Ultor picked up the pieces." He then leaned on the railing. "Now they're everywhere. On TV, billboards, in stores… hell, if you ever forget who Ultor is, just look up Saint's Row to see that fucking eyesore of a tower." He then went back to direct the boat towards the dock, making a stop before they got off. "Well, here we are."

"Hey, you know where I can find the other Saints," he heard her ask, making him shake his head.

"What other Saints."

"What are you talking about?"

Turning around, he sighed before giving her more news. "Without anyone to lead them, the Saints fell apart. Once the Brotherhood, Ronin and Sons of Samedi showed up, the few that were left dropped their flags before they got killed or thrown behind bars."

"Well that's just fucking great," she muttered out as she marched forward, only stopping when Carlos placed his hand on her arm.

"Hey, I know you didn't ask for this, but my advice is to keep your head down," he reasoned. "The cops will be looking for you and a lot has changed. I'd say you just go buy yourself a beer and soak up as much information as you can."

"Thanks Carlos."

"Anytime." Turning around, he was about to leave before looking back. "By the way, I never got your name. I know you're a badass and all, and I don't want to fuck up if I see you again."

Smiling, she crossed her arms as she spoke up. "Kazumi… Kazumi Kiryu."

With that being said, the two escaped convicts made their way from the boat as possible, heading towards different directions to separate from one another. Their first thought was to get out of the prison jumpsuits as the police may recognize them walking in the streets. Only one of them had a clear plan, and Kazumi was going to need help in order to make it work.

The Dragon of Judgment is back, and she will bring judgment to all that went after the Saints.

* * *

 **A/N: Gone for months, and I had to get an idea out of my head.**

 **I apologize greatly for anyone who followed and favorited me, but as I was working on some chapters, both writer's block, new ideas and video games got in the way. Before I knew it, months have passed and I haven't gotten anything done and for that, I apologize. The only way I knew I had to get back into the typing mood was to go through the ideas in my head and type one of them up, upload it onto Fanfiction before going back to my projects.**

 **Now, as I was getting back into the mood, I had gotten a review asking about the Re:CREATORS project I'm thinking of doing, suggesting I do a Kingdom Hearts oneshot for it. Being the bearer of bad news, I have to say that although Kingdom Hearts is done by Square Enix, Disney is a huge part of it. I, for one, will not do anything related to Disney works fan fic wise. Let's just say that something contributed into me not liking Disney.**

 **Also, I'm still looking for people interested in doing reaction fics for both Macross RWBY: Delta and A Branwen's Past.** _ ***shamefully waving a flag for dramatic effect***_ **Anybody?**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this idea that I popped up. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	2. Dragon in Court

**Disclaimer: Saints Row is owned by Volition, Deep Silver and THQ Nordic**

* * *

Paperwork was all that he ever did ever since making the jump from undercover cop to chief of police, alongside the occasional shutting down of various rumors the reporters spat out at him. In truth, Troy would have made the choice to leave the force and go clean, but the situation needed someone who could fill in after Monroe's untimely demise. In truth, he was the only one capable of keeping the police force as together as they were now, though there were those that claimed that he's gotten soft after his time with the Saints.

Going over the reports from the patrols, he heavily sighed as news of the current gangs piled up, meaning that the Brotherhood, Samedi and Ronin were keeping his forces at bay. Setting aside his pen, he opened a drawer before pulling out a picture of him years ago alongside the Saints. He gazed over to the person that the Saint's only called 'Drago,' who surprised them as she fought against VK's, Carnales and Rollerz before destroying them. He then placed it back before sighing heavily, knowing that any Saint that survived when the new gangs showed up will never forgive him for what he did. He cast the thoughts aside before going back to the paperwork, only to hear his office door being knocked.

"Uh, Chief Bradshaw," he looked over to see one of the officers as the man walked towards his desk. "I hate to bother you, but the Penitentiary just called. We had a Jailbreak."

"Probably one of the Brotherhood thinking he could out-swim the coast guard," Troy nonchalantly muttered out, only for the cop to cough into his hand and getting his attention.

"It wasn't one of them, sir. It was the Aldermann's killer."

That got his attention as he looked at the young officer. "What do you mean?"

"The 'Butcher' is out, sir. Took out most of our guys in the prison and escaped by boat alongside another convict."

"Well, the guy shouldn't have gotten far."

"That's the thing, sir… _She_ did go far."

"She," he questioned in surprise, already knowing that the 'Butcher' was 'Drago' of the Saints. "Did she have to undergo cosmetic surgery while our doctors worked on her?"

"No, the nurses stated that she was naturally female. Was there anything we should know about this psycho when you worked with the Saints undercover?"

"Only the fact that she wore baggy clothing," was all he could answer before thinking on it. "Maybe that's why the Saints treated her like a man? Because all she wore was heavy clothing that only a guy would wear?"

"Sir?"

"Nevermind." Sighing, the chief stretched his neck before speaking out once again. "So, you're telling me that she is now loose in the city?"

"I'm afraid so," the cop answered him. "Would you like me to notify the patrols?"

"No, we have enough problems to deal with right now." Standing up, Troy moved over towards the man. "The Brotherhood, Sons of Samedi and the Ronin are proving themselves to be just as dangerous, and they have the numbers to face us. Not only that, but the trial is about to commence. I need ever able officer to be at the courthouse as security. We'll deal with the Butcher when she shows herself." He then gave the man a wave as he finished. "Now get back to your duties."

"Sir."

Seeing the cop, the Chief of police relaxed before making his way back to the paperwork on his desk. Hearing about the Convict escaping, linking her to Drago's last meeting with the Aldermann, made him hum out as the two individuals were the same person. Despite her discovered gender, she was still considered a danger to Stilwater, but he lacks the resources and the information needed to track her. He then collapsed on his chair, residing in it as he kept his eyes on the drawer that held the picture.

* * *

The city had changed over the years when she was in the coma, but looking at the state of the district, Kazumi knew the Projects weren't going to change for the better. Walking through the night streets in nothing but her prison jumpsuit, the young woman glanced around as the people ushered away from her. She didn't blame them after all, since she got out of Prison Island not long ago.

The time of night that she was in told her one thing though: She needed money to buy clothes, and the night at certain locations, like the fishing docks she was at minutes ago, were littered with pimps. She issued the fight by calling them slave drivers, and when she saw one of them with a knife, she went to work as she fought and killed them, taking whatever wads of cash they had on them. Going over it, she groaned as she only counted about $2,000, but considering the amount of guys she killed, it was a starting point.

Keeping her pace, her eyes eventually caught sight of a Sloppy Seconds clothing store, making her smirk as she went inside. As she did, the patrons inside it glanced at her before backing away, due to both the prison jumpsuit and the presence of blood on her form. She ignored them anyways as she went through the selection the store had to offer, humming and groaning over the choices presented to her before grabbing a few articles. Glancing over to the cashier, her brown eyes deadpanned as he shakenly pointed towards an open change room, making her sigh as she moved to it, closing the door and allowing them to let out their breaths.

However, moments afterward, they chose to hold another in as Kazumi exited out of the changing room, now comfortably clothed in something other than something reminding her of the prison. Her choice of attire included a pitch black zip hoodie that remained open, revealing a violet shirt that exposed her midriff and her stomach. Alongside them was a pair of baggy jeans that left room for her legs as well as a pair of running shows that are firmly covering her feet. Sighing in relief as she found something comfortable in, she walked over towards the cashier before passing him the cash alongside a little extra, hoping that the additional money would help the store as she left the store.

"OK, Kazumi," she muttered to herself as her body took in the cold weather, going over her cash and adjusting her clothes. "It's been years from what Carlos told me. The Saints are gone, Saints Row is completely different with an eyesore, three new gangs show up, and any Saint that lived afterwards are either gone or caught by the police." Groaning, she rubbed her forehead as she continued. "Not only that, but the persona I used, a guy called Drago, is now dead, leaving me in place once again." Stopping, she spotted a beat down _Kenshin_ motorcycle leaning on the ground, making her sigh. "Perhaps I should follow Carlos' advice and grab a drink."

With that being said, she walked over towards her newfound discovery before placing her hands on the bike, pulling it to make it stand on its wheels. Her eyes caught the sight of the keys left in the ignition, causing her to shake her head as whoever drove it beforehand was planning on having it stolen. Shrugging, she lifted her leg over the seat as it reached the ground on the other side, placing her palms on the handles before turning on its engines and causing her to smile as it came to life.

"Nice, now I have my ride," she muttered to herself, getting herself comfortable before keeping her eyes forward. "Now, the closest place still open for drinks should be Tee'N'Ay. Shouldn't be hard to find—"

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BIKE," she turned to face a punk rushing towards her, his face twisted in anger. "GET OFF OF IT, YOU FUCKIN—"

"So you're the idiot who left the keys in the ignition," she asked him, making him stop in his tracks before smirking. "You should know better than to leave them in, pal. Because of your stupidity, you left this poor _Kenshin_ all alone, and it doesn't want to be alone." She then licked her lips once over before finishing. "But don't worry, I'll take good care of it."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE, FUCKING SKANK!" Kazumi's expression darkened as the man continued, pulling out one of the pistols she kept from the prison as he shouted. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING WITH MY PRIDE AND JOY! WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO IS—" A gunshot rang out as a bullet sped passed his face, making him shake as he looked at her with fear. "What did you—"

"The next one will go through your eyes if you keep it up."

"Who sent you," he asked her, backing away. "Was it the Brotherhood? Samedi assassin? Ronin enforcer?"

"Neither of them, dipshit." She then smirked as her pistol was raised up. "But let's just say that I'm a rare relic of the past… One of the most badass gangs that ever existed."

"Huh?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I was a Saint, and one that brought the crew to the top." Seeing him step back, she then placed her pistol back before bracing herself on the bike. "Look, if you really value your life, back the fuck away, stay away from the Saints, and more importantly… Don't. Ever. Call me a skank, ho, slut, anything like those every again. GOT IT!"

"Crystal, ma'am," he only squeaked out, fearing for his life until hearing the sound of the bike driving off before opening his eyes, sighing heavily before looking down. "Damn, now I need to get a new ride."

As he turned around to parts unknown, the bike he once owned is now on the road as the driver sped through the streets of the familiar district. While the sight of the new Saint's Row district unnerved her, it will take time for her to get used to the scenery of seeing the towering skyscraper in her old turf. Speeding through the light traffic, she caught sight of the neon-lit sign belonging to Tee'N'Ay, making her smile as it was the one place where she could unwind with a drink.

Slowing down when she reached the parking lot, she noticed a red truck with tribal patterns on it, scoffing as she parked the old _Kenshin_ at an available spot. Getting off of it, she rubbed her shoulders as she walked over towards the entrance, opening it to hear the familiar sound of the interior music. Her mind then wondered to the stripper Samantha, who was one of the few people that found out who she really was back when Julius ran the Saints.

Once she entered the main hall, she immediately walked over towards the bar, waving to the barkeep to pass her a bottle as she settled in her seat. Looking around, aside from a few punks and a couple of strippers, it was a mostly empty building for the time being. When she received her bottle, she was about to take a sip when the news came on the TV hanging overhead.

" _It's said by some to be the trial of the century_ ," she looked up to watch the news as the broadcaster, Jane Valderamma, announced to the world. " _A notorious member of a gang once known as 'the Third Street Saints,' Johnny Gat was arrested last year in an assassination attempt against then decorated police officer Troy Bradshaw._ "

"Johnny," she muttered in shock, surprised to see his image as the news continued.

" _In the resulting trial, Gat was convicted of one count of attempted murder, and a staggering three hundred eighty seven counts of first degree murder… promptly sending him to death row. Over the past year, Gat's legal team has filed appeal after appeal…_ "

"Hey Barry, turn that shit off," one of the punks called out to the Barkeep, taking a seat as Kazumi glared at him.

"Hey buddy, I was watching that," she spat out at him, making him chuckle.

"Well, I guess you're not anymore, are you bitch?" His only answer was his own beer bottle being grabbed by her before being swung at his face, knocking him down to the ground as it shattered while spilling its contents all over him.

"Hey Barkeep, can you turn the TV back on," she called out to him, seeing him turn it back on as her eyes returned to the screen.

" _In a few short moments, we'll be allowed back in the courtroom and we'll found out once and for all if Mr. Gat will return home a happy man… or a dead one. Back to you Jack._ "

"Oh fuck…" was all that she needed to say before getting out of her seat, only to witness the punk get back up with his partner. "Really? I don't have time for you guys, so move."

"We don't listen to nobodies like you," her victim announced, wiping blood off his face. "In case you're wondering, you made the wrong move going against the Brotherhood."

"One of the new gangs, huh," she muttered to herself before sighing. "You guys are the nobodies here. Tee'N'Ay is my resting spot, a place where I can unwind and relax without worrying for any bullshit. I don't want fools like you walking in here and trash the place." She then got into a comfortable fighting stance before taunting them. "But… you are welcome to try."

Both Brotherhood members then looked at one another before laughing at her taunt, getting her to laugh alongside them. However, the one she injured first suddenly lashed out as he launched a fist towards her face, only for her to quickly grip his wrist and bash his nose in with her elbow. With him on the ground again, she narrowly jumped away as the other Brotherhood member rushed her with the intent to tackle her down, bringing up her knee to knock his face upwards. With him stunned, she spun around before unleashing a kick to the jaw, disorienting him and sending him to the bar counter.

Shaking her wrist out, she took notice of the first Brotherhood member getting back up on his feet before brandishing a knife out of his pockets, growling through his teeth before rushing towards her. Humming, she began to toy with him by avoiding his swipes with his blade, jumping backwards and placing her hands behind her back while giving him a smirk. Every time she avoided his swipes, she noticed his face twisting further into rage until stopping by the bar before moving her head to the left, barely avoiding the sharp blade before gripping his wrist and added pressure on him. With him in her hands, she twirled her body around him before smashing her elbow into the back of his head before turning back, using her free arm to swipe down and break the extended limb holding the weapon.

As the man cried out over his arm now being broken, he immediately lets go of the knife as it lands on the bar counter before feeling her fist impacting his face, knocking him back to the ground. However, she was left wide open as his partner came up behind her before catching her in a chokehold, applying pressure as she raised her hands to grab the opposing limb. Just as it appears to be a standstill, the woman noticed the knife inches away and, not wasting her time, groaned as she lets one of her hands reach down and grab it before plunging it into his thigh, earning a scream from him as he lets go of her. Just as he was about to fall, she pulls the blade out before lashing it into his head, killing him before shoving the corpse down to the ground.

"The fuck are you," she heard the remaining Brotherhood member curse out, making her turn to him as he crawled away. "There's no way a bitch like you could do this to us… Just what the fuck are you?"

"Someone you really shouldn't piss off," she simply told him as he passed out from shock, turning to the barkeep that hid in the chaos. "Call the cops on these assholes… they had this coming."

Without letting him call out to her, she left the establishment for a purpose, already noticing two more Brotherhood members enter in the process. Not wanting to deal with them, she whipped out her two pistols before shooting them in the head, putting the guns back as the corpses fell to the ground lifeless. As she exited the building, she reached over towards the bike she took earlier and turned it on, smirking she only had one thought in mind.

"Hold on, Johnny," she said to herself as she started the bike. "Your favorite badass is coming."

* * *

"Mr. Gat, you have been convicted of over three hundred murders. Do you really expect this appeal of yours would even work?"

"Well, I figure with the statute of limitations… it really should be closer to two fifty."

It was another boring trial for Johnny as he stared down the judge overseeing his case, scoffing over the appeals submitted to her while the cops stood in attention. While Legal Lee stood by his side, working to get him back on the streets and not in the chair, it was clear to the Saint that the trial was going to go towards the cops' favor. With whatever time he has left, he decided to antagonize the judge and have a good laugh in the process, only for her to shut any attempts down and angering him.

"THERE IS NO STATUTE OF LIMITATIONS FOR MURDER," the old woman shouted out to the man.

"AND WHY THE FUCK NOT," he shouted back, seeing her grab the gavel and pointing at him.

"I suggest you watch yourself, Mr. Gat."

"Or what, you'll hold me in contempt of court?" He then scoffed as he continued. "You're already planning on giving me the chair, so you think I give a shit about you not liking me? Fuck off…"

The judge slammed her gavel on her stand as she spoke out. "I'm curious if you can keep your cavalier attitude when two thousand volts are running through your body."

"Oh yeah," He mocked as the man beside him paled. "And I'm curious if you can keep acting like a douche bag when I shove that gavel up your ass."

"Uh, my client would like that stricken from the record," Legal Lee piped up, hearing the gavel once again.

"Mr. Gat, you realize I have your life in your hands at this very moment," the judge commented, closing the case file in front of her. "By removing you from this city, Stilwater will rejoice when they hear one of the most dangerous criminals has been taken out by the law."

"You think they give a shit at the moment," Johnny rebutted. "Those three new groups of assholes running around are making everyone terrified, and you're worried about little ole me."

"Your case file, as well as your attempted murder against Troy Bradshaw, our finest officers, proves that you're even more a danger than the Brotherhood, Ronin and Samedi combined."

"You weren't there when you found out that one of the guys that had your back turns out to be a fucking snitch and a rat at the same time. You don't know how fucking betrayed we were when he dropped the bomb like that."

"That doesn't excuse your behaviour towards him when you attempted to take his life." Scoffing, the judge smashed her gavel once more before narrowing her eyes. "You'll have your regrets when you're on the chair. Case dis—" Gunshots then rang out outside the courtroom, getting everyone's attention as the judge looked over. "What was that?"

Bringing out the pistol, one of the cops closed in on the door, reaching his hand out to grab the handle to open it carefully. However, the plan didn't work in his favor as the entrance was suddenly kicked down on to him, knocking him down to the ground and leaving him unconscious. The other officer went to move in to investigate, only to stiffen in fear as Kazumi appeared with her NR4 pointed at him.

"Drop it," she ordered him, causing the cop to follow it as it dropped to the ground, misfiring in the process and sending everyone sans Gat cowering.

"Uh, anyone hit and need a lawyer," Lee popped out and asked before going back down again while the young woman crouched down, grabbing the keys from the officer crushed by the door.

"Wow, never would I think I see someone enter my courtroom to stop a trial," Gat commented on her work, getting her to chuckle.

"Well, if I remember right, you always had a flair for the dramatic," she answered him, getting back on her feet before glaring at the shocked cop. "Down."

"You know, I don't think I know you, yet you bust in here saving my ass. You a fan of my work?"

"Really, all these years you haven't seen me and that's the first thing that comes to your mind." Realization hit her as she cursed herself. "Right, I dressed as a man more often."

"What?"

"Do I have to spell it out? Vice Kings, we shot down that dumb blonde bitch Tanya alongside Benjamin King? I commented on how you might get hepatitis if you, and I quote you, 'skull fuck the bitch?'"

"Wait a minute… Drago?"

"In the flesh, Johnny," she answered him, passing the keys over to him. "And speaking of, you OK?"

"Yeah," he replied back, unlocking the handcuffs on his wrists. "Aside from almost being sent to the chair, I'm fucking great." He then took another look at her. "You look different… you do something to your hair? When were you a chick, and how did you hide those tits years ago?"

She could only laugh as she handed a spare pistol to him before asking. "You ready to get out of here?"

Smirking, he took the offered into his hands before following the girl through another exit, watching as she kicked down another door before shooting an unsuspecting cop in the hallway. Due to her previous shootout, the police began to swarm around them. Kazumi smirked as she lined her sights on her approaching targets before igniting the triggers, gunning down those unlucky to be hit by her bullets while the cops behind them took cover. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around to see a Cop rushing towards her with baton in hand, only for a round courtesy of Johnny coming and piercing through the man's head.

Glancing over to the fellow former Saint, the woman laughed as she took to lead further through the courthouse hallways, followed by the very badass she came to rescue. Stopping over the corpses, she worked on scavenging pistol ammo from the dead while passing any more off to Gat. Pocketing them in her pockets, she regained her pace as she moved through, stopping by an overhead of the lobby as bullets sped by.

"Shit, a lot of guys down there," she muttered out, seeing more coming in from the hall. "Hey Johnny, wanna play your favorite game?"

"Who's the better killer," he piped up, intrigued. "Now you're talking my language."

"Right?" Smirking, she laid down fire on the approaching police, keeping them in place as she continued. "Whoever gets the most kills wins, and the loser buys lunch."

"You're on. I'm feeling peckish for some Freckle Bitches."

"Well, I hope you don't mind buying," was all she had to say before jumping out, gripping the railing before leaping down, landing on the surface as Gat rushed along the walkway into another courtroom. Groaning, she got back on her feet before rolling out of the way as the cops opened fire at her position, making her take cover by the support beams. Growling, she took pot shots at them, taking out a couple of them before retreating her arm back, not wanting another graze like from her prison break.

Just as she was about to make another shot, the cops began to open fire above her as Johnny reappeared, holding one of their own as a shield while the bullets flew past him. Smirking, he used the corpse to take the hits as he fired back with his pistol, stunning and killing the cops closer to their way out. Adding more insult to injury, as soon as his shield took too many bullets into the flesh, he gripped the body before tossing it down, sending it towards the guard holding a shotgun.

Not wanting to see him take all of the glory, Kazumi jumped out of her hiding spot before licking her lips, taking more shots at the cops and taking out another group before rolling onto her feet. Glancing to her left, she quickly placed her pistol on the down cop's forehead before pulling the trigger, finishing what Johnny started. Getting back on her feet, she noticed two more cops standing in fear as they saw her and Gat kill everyone off and, deciding to have fun, walked over towards them while letting off a smirk.

"Boo," was all that she said, seeing them scream before dropping their guns and leaving the courthouse, earning a laugh from her as Johnny slowly crept up to her.

"The fuck's so funny," he asked out to her, seeing her place her hand on his shoulder.

"Two pigs running with their tails behind their backs," she answered him, slowly calming down. "So, any problems on your end?"

"Ehh, killed coppers and the bitch that almost sent me to the chair, so I think I have about 11 kills?

"Neat, but uh… I had more than you."

"Bullshit."

"I killed more before getting to your courtroom, jackass." Smirking, she opened the courthouse doors before wincing as the morning light hit her eyes. "That means you're buying lunch."

"Fuck." Seeing the outside, he counted more cops holding their guns aimed at them, their expressions showing fear as the both of them walked out. "What about these bitches?"

"Leave them. Seeing the blood on our bodies, they won't step up—WHO FUCKING RAN OVER MY BIKE," she shouted as she saw the _Kenshin_ dented by one of the cars, groaning. "And I just got the damn thing today too."

"Forget about it," he assured her before pointing his gun at a before pulling the trigger, taking him out before walking over to the car beside the corpse. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Fine… But I'm driving."

Chuckling, he pointed his gun towards the cops once more as he moved over to the passenger's side, opening the door before getting in the vehicle as Kazumi grumbled over towards the driver's side. Giving one more glare towards the cops, he gave off one last middle finger to them before the woman started the automobile up, driving off into the city and leaving them behind. He kept watch as the courthouse grew farther and farther away before letting out a sigh of relief, smirking as he gazed over to his savior.

"You know, thanks for busting me out," he started, getting her attention. "Eesh would have killed me if I got executed."

"You're still with Aisha," she asked him, seeing him nod as he spoke out.

"Yeah. I mean, it got a little trick what with me on death row and her being on the DL after faking her own death but, you know, we found a way to make it work."

"How long have you been behind bars?"

"Two years and thirty-one days."

"Not like you were counting."

"Yeah, right?" He then sighed before getting his thoughts out. "It's weird… people inside were betting how long I would last… you see, when I was first busted, guards were always trying to put me in the ground. After Troy became Chief of Police, it all stopped. Troy must be more forgiving than I am."

"Wait, hold the fuck up… Troy's the Chief of Police," Kazumi asked him.

"Yo, you better start getting with the times. Julius is missing, Ben King wrote an autobiography, Dex is a—" He stopped before shaking his head while keeping up. "Don't even get me started with Dex… but the real kicker is Troy. In a couple of months he went from undercover cop to chief of police… and word is he's become obsessed with finding out what happened on your little boat trip with the Aldermann."

"Well…" she paused as she drove the car through a Forgive-and-Forget, handing the payment before leaving the station. "If I happen to have time, I may show up to his office to say hello."

The rest of the drive was quiet after their escape from the cops, with Johnny occationally giving Kazumi directions to his home. Taking in her surroundings, she was surprised to see that much of the suburbs remained unchanged, with only most of the land near it renovated for additional housing. She remembered that she had a place on lockdown when she left with the Aldermann, but she believed the old mansion that housed the Rollerz' bosses would remain the same. After a few quick turns and stops, she spotted the home before pulling up in the parking lot, sighing in relief before relaxing.

"Well, home sweet home," Johnny commented, getting out of the car. "Lunch says that Eesh is going to freak out when she sees me."

"You just don't want to buy Freckle Bitch's, don't you," she questioned him, getting a laugh before sighing. "Besides, it's still early in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah. I better go freshen up."

"Oh come on, you look good in a suit."

"Fuck off." He then stopped and turned around before speaking once more. "By the way… do you still want me to call you 'Drago' or—"

"Kazumi," she interrupted him, surprising him as she said her name. "Just call me Kazumi, Johnny."

"Heh… well, see you in a few then?"

"Yeah, I have to take in the city as it is now. Being out in the coma, then coming back to see a changed city… makes me want to explore it. Plus, I have to see the other two gangs as I fought the Brotherhood before."

"Alright, then I'll see you around noon."

Chuckling, the girl waved to him as he turned to enter the house, calling out Aisha as he closed the door behind him. Smiling, she turned around to enter the vehicle before backing out of the parking lot, driving off into the city while knowing that her best friend is safe from being a dead man by a chair. Remembering Carlos' words from when they reached Sunnyvale, aside from the Brotherhood, the Sons of Samedi and the Ronin also arrived thinking they can control the city for themselves.

If only they knew that, they have a Dragon to contend with, and she's not letting Stilwater go to either of the gangs she'll go up against.

* * *

 **A/N: Wait a minute, this is a Saint's Row Chapter, not a My Hero Academia chapter…**

 **Anyways, I'm surprised that I actually came back to work on another chapter for this fic. At first, I was going to leave it alone and only coming back to it whenever I finish my other projects, but a few things caused me to come back to it: 1. A lack of direction for my My Hero Academia project 'The Promises We Keep,' and that I need to catch up on the latest episodes (I'm very bad at losing track).**

 **This is pretty much self-explanatory, but this chapter is based on the events of the Saints Row 2 mission 'Appointed Defender.'**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	3. Settling in

**Disclaimer: Saints Row is owned by Volition, Deep Silver and THQ Nordic.**

* * *

It took a lot of work for her to find another _Kenshin_ bike in Stilwater, but after wandering around the Suburbs and the expansion, Kazumi luckily found another one lying around. To her luck, it was owned by the same guy she took the previous one from and, after threatening to cut off his junk, made off with the bike in her care. Needless to say, the guy that bought the bike swore off from buying anymore and resolved to look into getting a car instead.

With the bike in her hands, she drove across the bridge down to the Ultor Dome, using her eyes as she took in the sight of the familiar stadium. Last time she came over there, a Demo Derby was the main event years ago, and she competed to earn herself some cash. Thinking she could get some money on herself in case Johnny didn't get any lunch for both of them, she swerved into the dome's parking lot, taking her spot in one of the many spaces available, although, she kicked herself mentally as the majority of the lot was barren.

Regardless, she walked on in to see what the main event being held was, and when she looked at one of the posters, she was interested as a fight club was happening in the Dome. Smiling, she walked on over to the kiosk to do her registration, only to be told that all of the spots were filled up and that she had to wait until one becomes available. Instead of walking over to sit on one of the nearby sofas, she waved over to the receptionist while making her way over to one of the locker rooms, eventually stopping as an injured fighter cursed out.

"GOD DAMMIT," the guy shouted out as he sat down, causing her to walk over to him.

"What's up, man," she called out to him, getting his attention as he answered.

"The doctors won't let me do MMA cause I got a broken hand and I tore my ACL."

"I think your doctor had the right idea."

"HORSE PUSSY, MAN," she backed up as he shouted while clenching his fist. "I could break any of those assholes that are fightin' if I was cleared…"

"The fight's going on now?"

"Yeah."

"Well, shit," she muttered before smirking, her eyes meeting his. "I might as well take your spot."

'Hey, you can't do that."

"Oh yeah? Then try to stop me," was all she needed to say before making her way over to the arena, causing the man to stand up.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

* * *

After taking the man's place and joining in on the fight against others, Kazumi could say that she did pretty well on her own. The situation was the same as her canonizing years ago, only this time, she had to experience different types of fighting styles from Muay Thai, Capoeira to boxing. Regardless, with her own way of fighting, they were no match for her, allowing her to win her rounds and earn herself some cash in the process.

Exiting out of the Ultor Dome counting her cash, the phone she stole from one of the pimps when she came out of prison suddenly ran in her pocket, making her put away the green before pulling the device out. Seeing the screen light up, she took notice that the time read a half an hour passed noon, and that someone was calling her. She then smirked as it was the one man she trusted calling her, prompting her to accept it before placing it by her ear while walking over to her bike.

" _Yo Kazumi, you coming by,_ " Johnny's voice echoed in her ear. " _I got our Freckle Bitch's sitting over here._ "

"Yeah, I'll be over in a sec," she answered him, getting on her bike. "You caught me in a good time, I was about to make a call to you."

" _Let me guess: You were going to call if I grabbed lunch or not._ "

"More or less."

" _Well be glad I got some for you._ " He followed up with a laugh before getting serious. " _For real though, we gotta figure out our next move, and I can't do that if you're not here._ "

"Don't worry, I'll be there in a sec."

" _Later_."

"Later, Gat," she finished before hanging up her phone and pocketing it, igniting the engine of the _Kenshin_ before driving out of the parking lot, narrowly missing a stray pedestrian as the civilian shouted in anger. Taking the bridge to the Suburbs, she glanced over to the cityscape to see that the highways she remembered were long gone; making her miss the crazy races she got into with the Saints. Shaking her head, she sped on the bridge as she avoided traffic with ease, laughing as the drivers cursed at her while giving the middle finger.

Shaking her head, she maintained her speed as she got off the bridge onto the suburban roads, glancing around as the traffic appears to be light. Of course in the time of day she's in now, everyone is mostly moving onto their jobs as shopkeepers, employees and the occasional salaryman. Taking it to mind, she drove through the mostly empty streets as quick as possible, eventually getting to the place Gat was staying at for the time being.

Getting off her bike, she looked over herself before fixing up her clothes, getting rid of any wrinkles in her hoodie as well as her shirt while fixing her wind-blown hair. Looking over herself in the mirror, she smirked as she still looked stunning after being in a coma for years, although she mentally thought it was due to her genes as a Japanese young woman. Nodding to herself, she walked on over to the door, knocking on it to see Johnny open it to greet her with their handshake.

"Well come on in," he said to her, letting her inside the house as she closed the door behind her. "You want a beer?"

"Lunch first, then a beer," she answered him, getting a laugh as they walked on over to the living room where, true to his word, Freckle Bitch's take out sat on the table. "What'chu got."

"A couple of 'The Fist' burgers and two large orders of fries," he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Didn't bother with getting the 'Big Swallows' because we have drinks here."

"Nice."

"Right?" Chuckling, he walked into the kitchen as she dug into the bag, coming back with two beers for the two of them. "Still, it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, but I do not like the new gangs out there."

"Ehh, just a couple of pushovers." Grabbing his own burger, he popped open his bottle before taking a sip out of it.

"Johnny, who's that," a female voice echoed from upstairs, making the two look over as Gat had a smile plastered on his face.

"Well come down to the living room and find out, Eesh." He then shook his head as a woman with short hair and wearing a suit with a purple undershirt walked down while glaring at him.

"Johnny, I don't care that you broke out of jail, you do not mess with my—" She stopped when Gat pointed over to Kazumi, stunning the woman as she walked over curiously. "And who is this? Your relative?"

"Oh please, as if I want to be related to that asshole by blood," the Japanese woman commented as she smirked. "But I guess it's understandable that you don't recognize me without the baggy clothes."

"Baggy clothes… what are you—Oh my god… it's you."

"Surprised, Aisha?"

"What, that you're here, that you're talking, or that you're a girl?"

"Pick one."

The woman, Aisha, sighed as she looked at her. "We all thought you were dead."

"I almost was."

"Well, for someone who was blown to hell, you look great," she commented, placing her hand on her hip as she addressed Kazumi. "Did you do something to your hair, and how did your tits get that big?"

"I've been getting that a lot, but what's with the comments about my tits?"

"Yo, even though we're curious as to how Kazumi hid those knockers," Johnny interrupted, getting a loud 'Hey' from the girl before getting serious. "But can we get back to business?"

"Why, what's the rush," his girlfriend asked him.

"I've been cooped up on Death Row, and that bitch's been laid out in a coma…"

"Because of that, we have to remind those motherfuckers who we are," Kazumi finished for him, taking a bite out of her burger.

"That that can't after dinner," Aisha questioned, getting a no from the both of them before sighing. "You two haven't changed at all."

"Well, there is a saying about dogs and blowing shit up," Gat commented as he laughed before gazing at his partner. "So what's the plan?"

"Well," the young woman hummed out before leaning back on the sofa, crossing her arms as she answered. "We get our crew together. Once we have that, we can focus on taking back our city."

"Sounds good."

"And where are you planning on having this little meeting," Aisha brought up before groaning as both him and Kazumi looked around the home. "No."

"Well, this place is pretty spacious," Gat pointed out.

"No."

"The color is very soothing," the young woman added in.

"NO," Aisha finally shouted, getting their attention.

"Oh come on, Eesh," Johnny pleaded before she stopped him.

"This isn't a fucking gang clubhouse," she retorted while crossing her arms. "This is my home, and I have a final say. You're not turning this place into a hideout for your gang."

"Fuck." Heavily sighing, the Saint looked over to his friend as Kazumi finished her burger. "Change of plans."

"We have to find a new place," she asked out, groaning as she got up. "I was getting comfortable."

"Yeah, well, Eesh said it," he answered her. "Come on, I know a place."

Sighing, she followed him out while waving towards Aisha, exiting the home and taking in the cool air from the outside world. Seeing her bike, she motioned Gat over towards the vehicle before getting on it, turning the keys and bringing the engine to life. Mentally, she loved the sound of the motorcycle coming to life after turning on the engine and, after feeling Johnny get on behind her, she drove off the driveway and into the suburban streets.

"Yo Kazumi," she heard him call out as she drove, humming back to him in response. "Drive over to the old mission house at the Bavogian Plaza. We'll set up shop there."

"Wait," she called back. "Why can't we set up shop at the church?"

"Cause Ultor renovated it and turned it into a fucking tourist trap."

"You're kidding me."

"Wish I was, we gotta find a new place, and the mission house will be perfect."

"I don't know," she said out, weaving through traffic as she sped out of the Suburbs into Downtown. "Religious buildings are kinda 'been there, done that,' sort of thing."

"Hey, we're not actually staying In the mission." Seeing her confused, he began to elaborate. "Check it out. Years ago, an earthquake dropped part of the city below sea level. Rather than clearing out the rubble, the city built over it. There's an abandoned hotel below the mission that work for us."

"Alright then, so what's the catch?"

"We get to evict the current tenants."

"Sounds like fun," was all that she had to say as she turned to the nearby bridge, speeding passed the traffic as the sight of the projects reaches her eyes. She could already feel her tongue licking her lips as the thought of 'evicting' those in control of the mission and the abandoned hotel excited her. Aside from the wind blowing against her, her face brought out the smile as the bike got off the bridge into the projects district.

* * *

The courthouse was the last place he expected a murder spree to occur, but if there was anything the Chief of Police knew, it's that everyone aside from those that arrived outside were killed. Bodies of dead cops littered the courthouse lobby, corpses lay scattered in the hallways, and the decapitated judge lied in a devastated courtroom. Sighing heavily, Troy pulled out a cigarette before placing it in his mouth, having his lighter light the combustible.

He was aware of how the situation unfolded before the carnage began: Johnny Gat was on trial for the case of his attempted murder alongside over three hundred instances of murder over the year when the escaped convict arrived. From what he can figure, she came to court for the sole intention of rescuing Johnny, killing any cop that were against her and reaching the Saint in trial. Afterwards, they escaped from the courthouse before driving off in a runaway vehicle, reaching a Forgive & Forget and leaving the police behind to chase shadows.

Walking out of the courthouse, the man groaned as he has to deal with the repercussions that Gat's rescue to bring, seeing the media cover the carnage that occurred. Already, he can feel the sweat forming on his forehead as the group of police with him cleaned up the mess while another group of cops went to Tee'N'Ay after reports of a shooting occurred there. As far as he knew, the prison break and the rescue of Johnny Gat would lead up to something, and he didn't like the very thought of what's to come.

* * *

The abandoned hotel: Currently under the control of the Sons of Samedi and the local homeless population. Both parties are residing in the ruins of old Stilwater as the two have a beneficial working relationship: The Samedi work and develop the drugs that will be out on the streets, and the abandoned civilians test them for any desired effects. To that end, they share the neighborhood underneath the Projects district with ease.

Currently, the Samedi members were on their breaks as a few of them relaxed from a long day of working on product, when the sound of gunshots echoed into their ears. Jumping out of their stupor, the gang grabbed their respective pistols and SMGs before taking cover by the pillars and walls. Turning the safeties off, they covered their breaths as they watched the entrance of the hotel, seeing one of the guys get launched inside as bullet holes decorated the body.

Before they could comprehend what was happened, they were forced to avoid another hail of bullets as both Kazumi and Gat appeared in the premises, separating from one another to take on the Afro-Caribbean gang. As they did, Kazumi took in the sight of the Samedi in front of her cowering behind the ruined pillars, smirking as she ran towards them before jumping up into the air, gunning down one of them while backhanding and disorienting the other. With the man stunned, she placed her guns away before performing a series of kicks on his torso, bruising the man and pushing him to the edge before finishing him off with a roundhouse kick, sending him down to the bottom level of the abandoned hotel.

While she admired her little handiwork, She suddenly felt a pistol round graze through her right arm, stunning her as she went down to her knees as another Samedi gangbanger came up behind her. However, he couldn't get the chance to kill her as Gat appeared on his side before bashing him with his shotgun, disorienting the green clad man before blasting him point blank with the gun. With him dead, the Purple clad Saint offered his hand to help the Dragon up, with her accepting the gesture while picking herself up.

Bringing out her pistols, she whipped them over his shoulders before pulling the triggers, gunning down the Samedi that were behind him, shocking him as he went down due to the sound of the gunfire near his ears. It proved to be a feint however as he rolled over to the side quickly before firing his shotgun, taking out another one of the green flag bearing banger alongside one of the homeless. Smirking, he looked over to his partner to see that she finished off her group of rival gangbangers before moving downstairs, following her lead in the process.

Unknown to the both of them, one of the homeless that cleared away from the Samedi/Homeless deal heard the carnage echo to his ears, wondering what was going on. He got his answer as many of the forgotten citizens around him rush over to where it was coming from, shouting how the Samedi needed their help. Shaking his head, the old man opted to move away from the carnage, taking his place in one of the ruined store fronts to wait out the ensuing blood bath.

Back to the two Saint legends, each one of them had their backs together as the kept gunning down the remaining Samedi, with Kazumi taking more pot shots with his pistols while Gat fired long shots with the shotguns. Due to their teamwork, they haven't taken a hit as they left the ruined hotel and walked into the caverns of Old Stilwater. Just as they gunned down the last of the Afro-Caribbean gang, they spotted the angered homeless rushing towards them with rusted daggers and battered baseball bats.

When one of them rushed towards her with the knife, Kazumi tossed her pistols in the air before jumping back from one of the Homeless' strikes, avoiding the blade's swings and angering the malnourished individual. After his next swing, she swiftly gripped the wrist holding the weapon before launching a few hard hitting punches into the man's face, disorienting him and forcing him to let go of the knife. Before it could drop, she used her left hand to grab it by the hand and proceeded to plunge it into the homeless' stomach.

The man screamed his lungs out before feeling a heavy force impact his head, falling to the ground as Kazumi lowered her foot from her kick and catching the pistols as they fell to her. Spinning them in her fingers, she let them slip back into her grip before turning around to take a shot at another homeless in the hand, getting another scream from him before using her other pistol to whip hard at his face, knocking him down to the dirt before shooting at his legs. Just as she was about to sigh, another homeless charged towards her with the intent to kill, only for her to take a quick shot as her bullet soared before impacting right between the man's eyes.

As for Johnny, he was toying with the homeless wielding the broken down bats before using his shotgun to punt the old weapons out of their hands. Shocked, the bums gazed at the Saint as he smirked while aiming the gun at them, pushing the trigger and blasting them away from him. Their wounds spat the blood out of their bodies as he liked his handiwork, turning around to see Kazumi toy with another bum before taking him out with a mixture of kicks and ending it with a round through the head.

As the two relaxed over the carnage that occurred, the homeless old man that stayed away from the conflict watched the event in interest before recognizing Johnny Gat. He was one of the few Saints that had put an end to the Vice Kings, Los Carnales and the Westside Rollerz years ago during the first Gang conflict. To see him clear out the Samedi and the hostile Homeless alongside the girl, the old man smiled as he viewed the Saints as Stilwater's liberators from the chaos.

Just as they regained their breaths, the two Saints eventually returned to the ruined hotel, prompting the old man to follow them from a distance. Seeing the corpses was nothing to the old man as he experienced it all years ago, pushing the thoughts aside as the two individuals cleared the dead Samedi off the couches. With that done, they took a look around the ruins when Johnny moved towards the decayed furniture before calling out to her.

"So… what do you think," he asked the girl, getting her to hum out before slightly frowning. "Not bad, eh?"

"It's kind of a shit hole," she answered him without hesitation, walking over to him.

"True on that… but it is a shit hole with potential."

"I don't know, man."

"Oh come on, Kazumi," he sighed out, moving his hand as he gazed at the ruins. "We fix the place up, add a few flat screens, stripper poles and some nicer furniture, and this place will be the ideal hideout for us."

" **とてもいい** (Very nice)," she commented in Japanese before smirking towards her friend. "You had me at Stripper poles."

"Fucking A," he replied back, giving her a fist bump in the process. "Plus, it's out of the way. No gangs are going to know we're holding out here, and we have a very nice backyard."

"You mean the ruins, right?"

"Yeah. Mind you, it's going to get some getting used to, but we'll make it work."

"Homeless ain't going to be happy."

"Ehh, they'll forget about it."

"We can only hope." Yawning, Kazumi took sight of the old man hiding before waving at him, sighing as she stretched her back. "So, ready to get back to work?"

Johnny could only laugh as he got off the couch, smirking as he watched her follow his lead as he answered. "Like you even need to ask."

* * *

 **A/N: another Saint's Row update from me? What am I doing?**

 **This chapter is basically a retelling of the events of the mission Down Payment, where the Boss and Johnny Gat got themselves the Saint's Hideout. I did add a few different things this time around like the cutscene for the Ultor Dome, as well as the Police's cleanup of the courthouse from the previous chapter. Finally, another change was the added dialogue, which I felt was necessary to bring more life to the characters.**

 **One thing I like to bring up is inspiration behind this fic: I always wanted to do a Saints Row fic since I played the games for the first time on my own, but with how life's been, I never had an opportunity. When reading, I stumbled upon two fan fics that I have been enjoying: 'Fire Flower' by** _ **Geekinthepink614**_ **for how the Ronin arc was handled, and 'The Return of the Archangel' by** _ **Relentless Revolver**_ **as it was one of the first few Saint's Row fics I read. I then thought about how I was going to do the boss and, after thinking about it, decided to go with one of Japanese origin and played with the backstory, bringing forth The Dragon of Judgment.**

 **There will be moments where if dialogue is heavily in Japanese, I'll do brackets only, but for simple phrases, I'll include a little Hiragana/Katakana/Kanji along the way. Just being on the safe side is all.**

 **Review Replies (should have done these in the last chapter, but I wanted to wait a little longer):**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **I really love Saint's Row and you made this first Chapter interesting because getting out of the prison was the beginning getting back the gang and taking Stilwater back from the gangs and Ultor**_

 _ **Of course I play the game, including 3, 4, and Gat out of Hell**_

 _ **Next Stop, Saving Johnny**_

 _ **P.S. Welcome Back, BlazefireDrago**_

 **I loved the Saint's Row franchise too, but if there was one thing I could say that could have been inproved upon, it would have to be the story of Saints Row the Third. I enjoyed the hell out of it, don't get me wrong, but I wished they could have expanded on the story and included more missions on taking out the Syndicate and opposing STAG. Seemed like it was rushed to me.**

 **And saving Johnny, she did. Of course, the challenge was how Johnny would react to know that the badass he knew from taking on the VK's, Carnales and Rollerz was actually a girl the whole time. Still, I think I did well, though I did have both him and Aisha comment/joke about her chest.**

 **BlackRose 6270:** _ **This is awesome! I've been waiting for a Japanese boss.**_

 **Am I the only one that's doing a story with a Japanese boss? If not, who else is?**

 **Tomorrow, my focus will be on ideas written down in my notebook. For that reason, I'm calling December 'Ideacemeber…' shit, I need to come up with something better.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


End file.
